CODE 410
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: #eugeoweek... Y si el día de la meurte de Eugeo ocurrió algo especial.


**_Code __410: GONE._**

•

_#Eugeoweek_

•

—Oye chico, en verdad ya cálmate. Me estás poniendo nervioso y si sigues con tus paseos harás un hoyo en el suelo...

El _chico_ detuvo su andar algunos segundos, miró con expresión dura a su capitán de guardia y siguió andando con las manos en la espalda, imprimiendo más fuerza de la que debería a sus pasos. Pero eso solo demostraba la preocupación extrema que sentía.

—¿En serio planeas seguir así? Será muy gracioso contarle a Asuna-sama que el primer espadachín-dono se paseaba por la sala como tigre enjaulado.

—Ya quisiera verte en mi lugar, viejo.

—Chico tienes mala memoria, por supuesto que estuve alguna vez en tu lugar, acompañé a mi querida esposa en el nacimiento de nuestro primogénito...

—¿Y estuviste tan calmado?

—A decir verdad...

—_A decir verdad _Ayuha-san tuvo que doparlo con un encantamiento de sueño porque estaba realmente insoportable—respondió una agradable voz femenina, la que pronto se materializó en una hermosa mujer de cabello púrpura y apacible mirar dorado —¿Lo recuerdas querido? Tú ansiedad desmedida entorpecía los trabajos de labor de parto, y la respetable hermana debió tomar medidas desesperadas.

El alto hombre se ruborizó como infante al verse descubierto. Su estampa de guerrero, semejante a la de un luchador de lucha libre se veía desmoronarse ante la expresión bochornosa que ponía.

—¿Quizás deba decirle a Ayuha-san que también deje caer un encantamiento de tranquilidad sobre el primer espadachín? —prosiguió con fingida seriedad la dama al notar que el aludido se burlaba abiertamente de su consorte.

—Fanatio-san no es necesario —el joven alzó las palmas en gesto derrotado frente a la comandante —Solo no me pidas que esté tranquilo cuando es mi mujer la que está allí dentro y lleva demasiado tiempo, ¿no crees que...?

—Es un proceso natural, Kirito-san. Algo que las mujeres han cumplido desde el principio de los tiempos, cálmate. ¿Quieres que envíe al alguien por unos dulces?

Era conocido en todo el imperio la fascinación casi ridícula del joven frente a ella por las golosinas. Muchas veces se había escapado de la sala de juntas para conseguirlas, mientras la segunda al mando suspiraba con aire vencido, y los demás miembros del consejo fingían no darse cuenta.

—¿Quién puede pensar en comer en momentos como este? —gruñó mordiéndose las uñas.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación que custodiaban se abrió y una muchacha con hábito de novicia salió portando un recipiente lleno de trapos. Llamaba la atención algunos manchados en color carmesí.

Kirito al ver eso frunció el ceño y se abalanzó sobre la pobre muchacha tomándola de los hombros —¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Asuna se encuentra bien?

—Oe, oe cálmate chico, estás asustándola.

—K-Kirito-san... esto es completamente normal en el alumbramiento...—respondió la joven visiblemente amedrentada y se inclinó haciendo una reverencia —Asuna-sama está bien, s-solo está tomando un poco más de tiempo del que habíamos estipulado...

—¿Más tiempo...?

—Puedes retirarte —intervino Fanatio con voz autoritaria, mientras su esposo se acercaba y rodeaba los hombros del tenso espadachín.

En ese momento se oyó el sonido inconfundible del llanto de un bebé, los allí reunidos contuvieron el aliento mientras el sonido se extendía por algunos segundo. Finalmente, y luego de recuperar la compostura, la pareja se volvió para felicitar al recién consabido padre, quien en medio de risas aliviadas recibía los buenos augurios. Su rostro denotaba una tranquilidad extrema.

—¿No vas a desmayarte ahora, verdad chico?

—Bercouli, ésta sería una buena oportunidad para llamar a tu gobernante con más respeto —le sermoneó alegremente Kirito. De pronto se sentía tan ligero y laxo que la idea de desmayarse no le pareció tan mala.

—¿Qué tal papa-san? Es más respetuoso ¿o no?

—Eres un...

—¿Kirito-san le gustaría conocer a su primogénito? —sonó una cuarta voz.

La puerta de la habitación real se había abierto en lo que ellos parloteaban. La fisonomía serena de la monja más capacitada de la Catedral se encontraba allí, se veía algo cansada pero sus ojos brillaban de alegría contagiosa.

—¿Es un niño?

—Un niño muy hermoso, y pronto lo verá usted —le hizo un gesto de que le acompañara, puso un poco de resistencia inicial, pero los otros dos le animaron a entrar. A lo que el joven se apresuró en seguirla. Una hilera de doncellas y novicias salía en sentido contrario al momento que ellos ingresaban a la pequeña antesala —Fue un parto un poco difícil, y he llegado a la conclusión que la causa ha sido que Asuna-sama es de otro mundo, y su cuerpo cumple otras leyes físicas...

Kirito tragó el nudo que tenía en su garganta —Ayuha-san... ¿ella...?

La nombrada abrió la última puerta y bajando la voz respondió —Tranquilo, ella está bien. Un poco agotada así que la he puesto a dormir, necesita restablecer su energía —le instó a que entrara —El bebé se encuentra en la cuna, en verdad es una preciosidad. Felicidades Kirito-san.

Sin más palabras, la monja cerró la puerta sumiendo todo en esa penumbra deliciosa. El joven se acercó al lecho con sigilo y contempló a su mujer. Tenía el rostro de lado, vuelto hacia él. Su cabello suelto enmarcaba su expresión serena. Estaba profundamente dormida. Se inclinó y besó su frente.

—Te amo Asuna, eres maravillosa.

Las cejas de la joven se fruncieron en respuesta pero no despertó. Acarició su mejilla y luego se inclinó ante la cuna que descansaba a un lado del lecho. Se cubrió los labios viendo la silueta diminuta del infante dormido.

Era tan pequeño, y a simple vista llamaba la atención esa pelusilla similar al cabello de Asuna, que parecía llamear en esa oscuridad. Con cuidado lo levantó, acomodando su ropita: una larga batita blanca, y lo sujetó con delicadeza contra su pecho.

Al bebé no pareció importarle que su padre lo despertara de su siesta, se quedó quieto y con sus manitas sujetó parte de su traje real. Al ser recién nacido, Kirito no se esperaba que sus ojos se abrieran con deseos de explorar todo lo que le rodeaba, pero así lo hizo y sus pupilas eran de un cristalino gris azulado. El flamante padre sonrió enternecido.

—Que hermoso obsequio me has dado, y justo en esta fecha especial...— susurró besando la frente del bebé que gorgeó alegre en respuesta —Tienes un sentido del humor bastante peculiar Eugeo...

Lo sostuvo frente a él hasta que los ojos del pequeño se acostumbraron a la penumbra y lo enfrentaron, se veían tan grandes y serenos como si poseyeran toda la paz del mundo. Era increíble. Era increíble comprender que Asuna y él pudieron crear algo tan delicado y perfecto.

—Kirito-san... —se oyó una voz intrusa que hablaba con suavidad.

—Tieze, ¿desde cuándo...?

—Desde que entró a la habitación de Asuna-sama, pero se veía tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no quise interrumpir.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —se giró con lentitud sujetando al bebé contra su pecho.

La escolta pareció tímida de pronto —Yo... Ayuha-san me pidió que custodiara el sueño del joven príncipe... —hizo una pausa demasiado larga —Quisiera tomarme el atrevimiento de... E-en el pasado solía cuidar de Berchie, el hijo de Fanatio-san y Bercouli-san y... y-yo me preguntaba si de ahora en más podía hacer lo mismo con el bebé de Asuna-sama y Kirito-san...

Kirito no respondió inmediatamente, acarició los cabellos delgados de su hijo —No lo has olvidado, ¿verdad?

—Jamás podría hacerlo, y en esta fecha tan especial... es más duro aún...

Pese a que estaba a punto de casarse con uno de sus caballeros de la integridad, el corazón de Tieze se mantenía sangrando por su primer amor. Se preguntó si su prometido estaba al tanto de eso. No le parecía justo.

—Yo...

—¡Por favor Kirito-san! —exclamó compungida, olvidándose de bajar la voz —Asuna-sama me dijo que la última palabra la tendría usted.

Él miró a su hijo que sostenía con gran entendimiento su mirada. Sus pupilas eran un magneto, pequeño pero imponente. Y era suyo. Sonrió.

—Tieze, ¿crees que podrás con Yujio?

* * *

—Ya te he dicho que no es necesario esperar a que sea de noche para ver las estrellas, ¿no crees que papá es genial, Yujio?

La voz que hablaba se dirigía al infante de cuatro años que estaba acostado a su lado sobre una pequeña alfombra en el último piso de la Catedral. Donde antes se erigía un domo con la majestuosa pintura de las divinidades de Underworld, ahora se veía un increíble cielo estrellado. El par, echado en el suelo contemplaba ese firmamento que se extendía ante sus ojos.

—Papa tiene mucho poder —respondió el pequeño con voz suave alzando sus manitas como si quisiera tocar alguno de esos puntos luminosos.

—Solo no vayas a contarle a mamá —se rió entre dientes mientras extendía sus dedos y acariciaba el cabello ensortijado de su hijo.

Bautizado Yujio por obvias razones, Kirito aún se preguntaba a quien había salido ese niño. Su cabello era de un tono más claro que el de Asuna, y conservaba sus ojos grises, depende del clima se hacían más azules o color acero. Pero era su personalidad serena y obediente la que le llamaba la atención, por supuesto no se parecía a él en absoluto.

Durante su infancia Kirito era inquieto, revoltoso y siempre andaba metido en problemas. En cambio Yujio... Sin duda heredó el carácter de Asuna. Siempre pulcro, inteligente y sereno. No daba problemas de ninguna índole y era la adoración de todos en el imperio.

Kirito cada vez que lo veía sentía encogerse un poco su corazón, no de tristeza, sino de felicidad. La dicha que sentía era tanta que a veces dudaba de que estuviera bien experimentarla.

—¿Papa?

—Mhmm...— Kirito estaba otra vez inmerso en sus pensamientos. Debatiéndose entre sus recuerdos de la vida real, y lo mucho que añoraba a su familia, pero luego volvía la vista a ese pequeño con ojos exactos a los suyos y sentía que nunca, nunca, ansiaba regresar.

—¡Quiero ser espadachín!

Eso sin duda hizo sobresaltar al joven monarca. Miró a su hijo sorprendido porque éste mantenía sus ojos clavados en los suyos —¿Estás seguro de eso, Yujio? No creo que a mama le haga mucha gracia, ¿no prefieres otra cosa?

—Mama ha dicho que le parece estupendo —asintió alzando un puño en el aire.

—¿Le contaste a ella antes que a papa? Que cruel Yujio, has herido mi corazón —rio levemente y se puso de costado mirando a su hijo, luego de un gesto lo alzó sosteniéndolo en el aire algunos segundos, para luego ponerlo en su pecho. El pequeño sonrió feliz, el fulgor de las estrellas del techo sacaba destellos de su cabello como la miel, y se fundía en la plata acerada de sus pupilas —¿Y por quién blandirás tu espada?

—¡Por nuestro reino!

—Eso está muy bien jovencito —le tocó la nariz —Pero, todo espadachín que se precie de serlo, debe hacerlo por una dama especial que mantenga en su corazón.

—¿Papa también tiene una dama especial?

—Por supuesto, la única y más hermosa —Yujio parecía tomar el tema con mucha seriedad por lo que decidió ayudarle —¿Qué tal por Tieze? Ha sido tu nana, y sé lo mucho que la quieres.

—No.

—Bueno, ya tendrás tiempo de conocer alguna doncella bonita que conquiste tu corazón y entonces alzarás la espada en su nombre...

El niño apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su padre y saltó alborozado —¡Lo haré por mama!

Decir que Kirito no se sintió un poco desestabilizado por esa respuesta, sería una mentira. A veces se sorprendía de la agudeza de su hijo.

—Yujio no estás entendiendo...

Pero no pudo seguir hablando cuando un repentino estallido de luz se encendió encandilando a ambos, de pronto cuando abrieron los ojos el último piso de la catedral había vuelto a la realidad. Las pinturas de la divinidad estaban en el techo y había vuelto a ser de día. No quedaban rastros de aquella noche estrellada...

—Kirito-kun ¿qué te he dicho de manipular el tiempo en esta habitación? —la silueta de una hermosa mujer pelirroja envuelta en un etéreo atuendo color perla descendió de la plataforma andante en dirección a ellos.

El pequeño se bajó del adulto y corrió a ella abrazándose de sus piernas, deteniéndola en la marcha —¡Mama!

—Yujio, no tienes que permitir que papa te enrede en alguna de sus travesuras, sabes que luego Deusolbert-sama se molesta con él por este tipo de cosas...

—No me gusta que ese hombre malo regañe a papa.

Asuna soltó una risita intercambiando una mirada traviesa con el joven—Muchas veces se lo tiene merecido.

—Gracias por defenderme, Asuna —de un salto se puso de pie y se acercó a su familia —Yujio y yo solo estábamos teniendo una conversación de hombres.

—Papa prometió enseñarme como Lunaria acababa con Solus... y de cómo la diosa Stacia entró a salvar al espadachín negro...—aventuró inocente el niño.

Ante eso Asuna estrechó la mirada y contempló a su marido con enojo —¡Kirito-kun, ese no es un tema que mi hijo deba saber! —alzó al niño con la intención de llevárselo de allí, y se apresuró a llegar a la plataforma.

—También te amo, Asuna.

La joven se dio la vuelta en plena huida, y le sonrió por sobre su hombro. El pequeño rostro de su hijo se adivinaba por el extremo —Baka, si sigues aquí vas a perderte el almuerzo — le tiró un beso con los labios y le susurró una idéntica respuesta.

* * *

—Mama.

Un niño de seis años parado en una pequeña tarima junto a la superficie en la que ella estaba cocinando, le tocó la mano deteniéndola.

—¿Qué ocurre Yujio?

—¿Por qué papa parece tan triste cada vez que llega mi cumpleaños?

La expresión de Asuna se resquebrajó, bajó la mirada unos segundos antes de volver a sentirse fuerte. Se limpió las manos en el mandil que usaba y alzando al pequeño lo sentó en un costado limpio del mesón.

—Él no está triste, está muy feliz —le acarició el cabello, de un tono más claro que el suyo. Sus ojos eran exactos a los de Kirito, solo que más serenos y cristalinos. Le besó la frente, su aroma a caramelos le traía recuerdos de su infancia, de cómo perseguía a su padre por toda la casa porque deseaba pasar tiempo con él. Ese niño los perseguía a ambos, donde fuera, y sin importar si estaban en medio de una junta diplomática. Amaba con locura ese rasgo de su inocencia.

—Pero él siempre desaparece después de que soplo las velas del pastel.

—La próxima vez que lo haga, tú debes ir tras él abrazarlo y decirle que lo amas mucho ¿está bien?

—¿Y papa no estará triste?

—No — se limpió con disimulo las comisuras de los ojos y volvió a besar su frente una y otra vez —¿Me ayudas con estas galletas para papá? Le daremos una gran sorpresa porque son sus favoritas.

—¡Mm!

* * *

Ese diez de abril Yujio cumplía siete años. A Kirito le resultaba increíble como pasaba el tiempo, y como ese intrépido jovencito con rostro sosegado y carácter angelical se salía con la suya gracias a su inteligencia.

Ese rasgo sin duda heredado por Asuna, el niño tenía un sexto sentido que evitaba se metiera en problemas. Fuerte, valiente, intrépido y... responsable. Él estaba seguro de que el día que le entregara su mandato sería un líder justo y sensato.

Echó una mirada en derredor viendo la cantidad de gente que estaba allí para honrar a su hijo, de momento su único hijo, y se sintió agradecido. Otro año más que le permitían verlo crecer, y a él aprender a como ser padre. Y pese a que sentía dichoso, su felicidad no era plena, por supuesto echaba de menos a su familia del otro lado, y por otro lado, daría lo que fuera porque Yui conociera a su hermanito, pero lo más importante...

_Eugeo..._

En esa fecha el corazón dolía más. Cada vez que su hijo avanzaba en edad se cumplía un nuevo aniversario de su muerte. Y pese a la alegría, una punzada en su pecho le recordaba que nunca habría de volver a verlo.

Ya había soplado las velas, se hubo tomado las fotos pertinentes de recuerdo, y mientras repartían las porciones de pastel se escabulló hacia su sitio favorito, seguro de que nadie se daría cuenta.

Salió de la plataforma y caminó por el último piso de la Catedral sintiendo como sus pisadas sonaban en el ambiente desierto. Era su lugar especial, solía perderse por allí cuando las juntas eran demasiado tediosas, era el lugar en el que se escapaba con Asuna antes de que naciera el niño, y detenía el tiempo para poder pasar tiempo con ella, allí llevaba a Yujio cuando quería enseñarle algo importante y... en ese mismo lugar había muerto su mejor amigo, muchos años atrás.

—Eugeo que sentido del humor tan peculiar tienes... aquí estoy otro año más... —suspiró e hizo un esfuerzo por detener el escozor de sus ojos —Me estoy poniendo anciano porque cada vez me cuesta más disimular esto... Pero ¿tú eres feliz allí?

Por supuesto nadie le respondió, pero Kirito bajó la cabeza y sintió como las lágrimas le quemaban las comisuras de los ojos antes de caer raudas por sus mejillas.

De pronto escuchó el sonido del ascensor y cuando pensó que Asuna aparecería para regañarle por abandonar la fiesta, vio descender a ese niño casi rubio y vestido de azul. El corazón se le detuvo en el pecho cuando notó de pronto cuanto se parecía a Eugeo... pero fue tan solo unos segundos, porque de pronto volvió a ser su hijo. El pequeño que era su vida entera.

—Yujio...

—¡Papa! —el infante no corrió ni nada, con su usual carácter sosegado llegó caminando hasta él y a medio metro se detuvo. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de decir con voz serena —Papa, Yujio está feliz... —apretó las manos en su pecho —Estoy muy feliz de estar aquí contigo, y deseo que tú también lo estés...

En algún lado pareció que las canillas se abrieron, porque de pronto Kirito se vio incapaz de soportar el llanto y cayó de rodillas sujetándose la cara, luego fue cubierto por ese aroma a caramelos y por unos brazos que no alcanzaron a rodearlo por entero, pero que cumplieron su cometido de cobijarlo.

—No estés triste, Yujio siempre estará contigo —murmuró la vocecita haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla.

—Lo sé hijo... —se tragó el llanto lo mejor que pudo y se limpió el rostro antes de enfrentarlo, esbozó una sonrisa húmeda —Soy feliz porque tú eres feliz. Y...

_Nunca jamás serías un error..._

* * *

_Nota:_

_Porqué ese título? Porque Code 410: GONE? Reki dijo recientemente que en eso basó para crear el cumpleaños de Eugeo que conmemoramos hoy. Fraseándolo; significa un error de sistema de algo que se perdió y nunca podrá recuperarse. Y aunque en el fic Kirito lo sintió así, llegó su hijo nacido ese mismo día y llamado prácticamente igual (?) así que no es un error ni mucho menos._

_Bueno este fic termina con mi contribución a la #eugeoweek._

_Ah sí, por cierto. Este fic sería como una segunda parte extraña de "You" mi anterior historia... aunque cometí un error terrible porque Asuna en febrero le comunica a Kiri que esta embarzada y en abril nace el niño... ejem... imaginen que el tiempo aceleró eso también (?) o que el pequeño nació prematuro, o que estaba de cinco meses cuando se lo comunicó. Lol_

_Le dedico este fic a todas las que adoran a Eugeo como yo__, __q__ue saben que SAO tuvo un antes y un después desde que él apareció... no merecía morir y lo sostendré por siempre._

_Pero bueno, dejo de ponerme sentimental._

_Gracias por leer._

_Sumi._


End file.
